


(not quite) twenty questions

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Questions, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Worried parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael’s mom had a lot of questions about his engagement to Luke.





	(not quite) twenty questions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “questions only, except last line”. Sequel to [baby (not) one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018811).

“You proposed without a ring? Michael, honey, what were you thinking?” What _had_ he been thinking? Did he even know?

“It worked out well, didn't it?” Hadn't he gotten the intended result each time he wrote a song for Luke? When would his mom learn to trust his judgement?

Was there really hesitation in his mother's eyes? “I suppose it did?” Why did that sound like a question?

“Why are you being weird?”

“I'm not? But are you sure? You're still so young?”

“Are we sure? We love each other, why shouldn't I have proposed?”

“Of course you should have!”


End file.
